


you're the cream in my coffee

by firebrands



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebrands/pseuds/firebrands
Summary: Forthomas-hollon tumblr: “oH OH coffee shop au with stevetony but it’s tony working as a barista and outright flirting with steve who’s a bumbling mess and can’t ever order straight sksjaksj” i hope you like it!!!title from this lovely, adorable song:You're The Cream In My Coffee





	you're the cream in my coffee

Steve notices the new barista immediately. First of all: a beard. Steve tiptoes and cranes his neck over the queue to get a better look at the barista’s face--he’s learned the hard way that beautiful beards aren’t always attached to beautiful men.

This one, however, is.

Steve isn’t overreacting when he feels his heart stutter when the barista’s eyes meet his; Steve feels like he’s been caught staring, and immediately sinks back down onto his feet. 

_ He’s gorgeous _ , Steve thinks despairingly as he tries his best to stop himself from looking at the barista again.

Steve’s so busy looking away he doesn’t realize it’s his turn to order until said barista waves his hand by Steve’s side.

“Oh, sorry,” Steve says, looking down at the menu then glancing up quickly at the barista, whose lips are quirked up in a small smirk. Steve quickly turns back to the menu, as if it were the most interesting thing in the room, as if he didn’t always just get the same thing every morning.

“Do you have any preferences for your coffee?” The barista asks, trying to be helpful.

Steve’s usual barista, Natasha, comes out of the back room. Before Steve can say anything, she says, “hey Steve! Iced latte as usual?”

The bearded barista raises an eyebrow in response. “A regular?” He says, somehow sounding suggestive as he smiles at Steve. Steve feels a blush rise to his cheeks, embarrassed for some reason.

“Yeah—I’ll, uh,” he says, and he just keeps looking at the barista’s whole entire face which is completely, unfairly, handsome. “Yup,” he finishes dumbly. 

Steve hands him his reusable cup, and doesn’t miss that their fingertips brush against each other.

The barista lets out a little laugh. “You got it, champ,” he says, and turns to the counter behind him to bend down to pick up a post-it, giving Steve a perfect view of his ass.

Steve swallows, mouth suddenly dry.

The barista turns back to him and  _ winks _ .

Steve feels the blush rise back to his face in full force, and feels hot around his collar.

_ Oh god _ , Steve thinks, feeling mortified.  _ I need to find another cafe _ .

“One iced latte for—“ the barista scribbles on the post-it and looks up. “Steve, right?” He still has a smile on his face and Steve wants to reach over and kiss that smile off his lips.

Steve feels absolutely delirious.

“Y-Yeah,” He stammers. He glances down to read the barista’s nameplate. 

“I’m Tony,” the barista says, as if reading Steve’s thoughts. He hands Natasha’s Steve’s cup and drums his fingers on the counter.

Steve shakes his head slightly, trying to clear his head, which is foggy with wild, unbridled infatuation. He pulls out a few bills from his money clip.

“No problem,” Tony says, waving him off. “It’s on me.” He winks again and Steve wants to die, horrified by how immediate his crush on this man has formed.

“I—it’s okay, please,” Steve tries, holding his hand out to Tony.

“Buy me a drink after my shift and maybe we can call it quits,” Tony says, leaning over the counter casually as he appraises Steve.

Steve suddenly feels very foolish for deciding to step out of the house wearing a plain white shirt and jeans. He resolves, in that moment, to dress up every time he decides to get coffee, if only to get Tony to look at him like that more.

“Knock it off,” Natasha says, bumping Tony’s shoulder with hers as she reaches over to hand Steve his coffee. “Sorry about him, he’s an incorrigible flirt,” she says, rolling her eyes fondly.

Steve shakes his head vehemently. “It’s—it’s fine,” he tries for a laugh, half of which leaves his mouth and the other dying on his lips.

“Only to the hot ones!” Tony says indignantly.

Steve stills. Tony thought he was  _ hot _ ? “You think I’m hot?” he splutters.

Tony raises his eyebrow, and again looks at Steve from head to toe. “Baby, you’re a work of art.”

Steve opens his mouth, but realizes he has no witty retort, so he shuts it.

“Hey, are you done?” asks the man in line behind Steve. Steve starts, then moves away from the counter. 

Tony snickers. “See you, Steve!” he says, before turning to take the other customer’s order.

Steve scrubs his face in frustration, then sees that his cup still has the post-it with his order written on it. He rips it off and is about to crumple it up when he sees a string of numbers on it, and a small doodle of a phone. 

_Call me_ _—T_

Steve takes a sip of his coffee, making sure he’s really awake and this really happening. He sinks into one of the free couches and pulls out his phone, and types in the number. He bites his lip as the line rings.

“Hello?” There’s a bit of an echo from the lag.

“Hey, Tony,” Steve says, smiling a little. “Wanna grab a drink after your shift?”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](https://firebrands.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/firebrandss)!


End file.
